


cartography?

by emyn ab morlan (gwenynnefydd)



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mpreg, Nesting, Post-Canon, Transgender Amelia (Disney: Treasure Planet), Transgender Delbert Doppler, domestic fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/pseuds/emyn%20ab%20morlan
Summary: When Delbert had come to her and told her that he was pregnant, Amelia had spent half an hour racing around the ship, and had been so distracted at the helm for the rest of the day that she’d mistaken a bright green nebula water pocket  for aurora, and had driven the ship through a sopping mass of nebulaeic duckweed.
Relationships: Amelia/Delbert Doppler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	cartography?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puffinmuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffinmuffin/gifts).



> there were a few lines in the original script that indicated delbert carried the babies, but disney cut it bc male pregnancy was risque, and quite frankly disney was a coward 
> 
> blessed yuletide, yuletide giftee!

Following their meeting and subsequent adventures on the RLS Legacy Amelia and Delbert had settled into a sort of life together on a smaller ship. The _Portugalette_ was a tiny ship, no bigger than a tugboat, but it was small enough for the both of them to manage it with no crew. They had both made it their home, and used it to traverse the stars and explore new frontiers and phenomena. They had even gotten married on it, with their friends and family on the dock and the two of them and the priest on deck. It perhaps should not have been a surprise to Amelia for them to start a family on it, but Delbert’s pregnancy had taken them both by surprise.

It was not that Amelia was opposed to having children, but rather it was something other people did. While her old queerplaonic partner Arrow had shown an interest in co-parenting before his murder, Amelia journey from scully boy to selfmade captain and “ma’am” had not allowed for the biological necessities to carry her own children. But Delbert had what she lacked, which brought parenthood from “improbable” to “distinctly possible and very much wanted”. When Delbert had come to her and told her that he was pregnant, Amelia had spent half an hour racing around the ship, and had been so distracted at the helm for the rest of the day that she’d mistaken a bright green nebula water pocket for aurora, and had driven the ship through a sopping mass of nebulaeic duckweed. 

That being said, she was not prepared for the reality of a pregnant canid. The desire to give birth planetside on Montressor was odd to her, but she was happy to assist. The constant hunger meant Delbert was always bringing her treats that he had made, which she wasn’t going to turn down. But when she came into the map room to find Delbert shuffling frantically through their books and navigation papers, this was perhaps a behaviour she had not expected.

“Delbert?” she asked, stepping gingerly into the room. When that elicited no answer, she took a few more steps. “Delbert, what are you looking for?”

Delbert looked up from the crate he was rustling through. He looked harried, and there was a sheaf of paper hanging from his ear.

“Oh! Dearest!” he replied. “I didn’t see you there. I’m trying to find that canvas we had for map making.”

“Canvas?” Amelia tilted her head to the side. “The big roll of it is behind the dresser, but why do you need-?”

“Thank you!” And Delbert was gone again, trying to fold his heavily pregnant body over the crates to get to the dresser. Amelia sighed.

“Let me get that, Delbert, you won’t get past the crates in your state.” With her characteristic grace, Amelia climbed past the crates and fetched the roll of canvas, pulling back over to her husband. “Here. What are you needing it for?”

“I need it for a project.” Delbert unrolled part of the canvas, and inspected it closely. “The towels I found just don’t have the structural coherence to counter the inertia of the nest cup depression, there’s not enough weave density, so I tried some books so they could act like a scaffold but they’re not _long_ enough, so I thought if I could get the canvas, which is long enough and can counter the nest mass-”

“What do you mean books aren’t long en-” Amelia’s brow was furrowed, but then it struck her. Her face widened into a fascinated expression, causing Delbert to take a small, slightly concerned step back. 

“You’re _nesting!_ ” she said, and her voice was positively gleeful. “Nesting! Oh, that’s just so _quaint_.”

Delbert set the canvas aside and crossed his arms, scowling. “It is not _quaint._ It’s a necessary part of the gestation process!”

“It’s adorable.”

He huffed, and began restlessly moving his things around the office again. “I don’t know what it is about you felids, perhaps you go off adventuring once your offspring are born-”

“Not _quite-”_

“-but it’s not like that for me! You know I’m much more a homebody, and Montressor is still several days sailing away. I am going to have our children on our ship then I’m going to make it as home-like as possible!”

So _that_ was what was concerning him. Delbert was turned away from her, arms crossed and looking frustrated, and Amelia sighed. Carefully, she stepped towards him, and lay a gentle hand on his arm. He did not turn to her, not exactly, but his shoulders did slump slightly, and his demeanour wasn’t quite as tense as it once was.

“Delbert,” she said, and her voice was softer, gentler now. “Dear, we’re going to make it to Montressor in time.”

Delbert sighed. “I know. I know we have time to get there. It’s just… what if we don’t? What if the pups decide to come early, or we get caught in a solar storm, or-”

Perhaps without himself noticing, Delbert’s hands had come up to pick at the pads of his paws - a nervous tic, Amelia had known him long enough to recognise it. She took his hands, and rubbed her thumbs against the pads, until Delbert looked less anxious and just plain tired. Delbert had always been the worrier of the two of them - while Amelia did get anxious, she masked hers with acquiring as much control over the situation. Delbert, however, tended to fret and worry until something forced him to make a decision that resolved the problem.

“I will do everything I can to get us home.” Amelia said quietly, thumbs still rubbing circles on Delbert’s paws. “I promise you that. And I know I don’t quite get it - you know I was born on a ship, and never got off it - but it’s important to _you._ ”

“I know. I trust you.” Delbert gave her a little lopsided smile. “I’m sorry, I’m being a worrywart, I know. And even if we don’t make it back, it wouldn’t be too much of an imposition to have our pups on the ship.”

“If it does come to that, you’ll be certain I’ll make the ship as home-like as possible for you.” She gave his hands a squeeze, and cast an eye over the whirlwind of books and maps currently scattered across the room. “Perhaps not out of canvas and books, but we’ve got plenty of sheets and blankets. At a push, we can stop off at the spaceport for supplies.” 

Delbert looked down, and his expression was sheepish. “Canid instincts don’t tend to care what a nest is made of - but you’re right. Blankets and fabrics would be better.”

Amelia smiled, and let her hands slide up to cup Delbert’s face. Affectionately, she pressed a kiss to his muzzle, then the tip of his nose, and then to the softness of his lips. Delbert responded with a smile, hands dropping to her hips, warm and secure. When she leaned back, he was looking at her with such affection in his eyes that she was almost tempted to lean back in and kiss him again.

“The reading nook at the back is free,” she said. “and there are spare sheets in the airing cupboard. How about you start nesting in there, just in case?”

“Aye, captain.” Delbert grinned and pressed one last kiss to her cheek.. “Thank you, my captain.”

He left towards the back of their tiny ship, and Amelia watched him go. _Parenthood_ , she thought, _would be much more an adventure than she ever anticipated._


End file.
